Twoheart's choice
by Lillylove825
Summary: What will happen to Poppylan when they now have taken a new cat outside of the Clan. What's more is that cat use to a be a two-leg! The other clans have always called Poppyclan soft and a bunch of rouges and kitty-pets. What will happen between the Clans? Tensions are rising and a battle is brewing. And In the heart's of every Clan there is evil.
1. Chapter 1

The young brown warrior raced forward with his red tail tucked close to his body. His jaws firmly clamped onto a small wiggling form. The warrior huffed and puffed as he went farther and farther into the leafless forest. His ears flickered as he heard the twigs snap angrily behind him.

 _Great Starclan how long is she gonna keep this up?!_

The warrior made a sharp turn hoping to get rid of his tag along. Just then the small form began to fight even harder.

"Let me go!" The kit squealed.

"I want mama!" He cried out.

"Shut….up." The warrior breathed out.

"Stop….that." He huffed as he finally smelt the scent of his border not far away.

The kit started clawing at his nose and face leaving small wounds there.

"Mama!" He squealed loudly.

The Warrior winced.

 _What is up with this kit? I'm trying to save him!_

The brown tom suddenly slammed into another cat sending himself tumbling losing his grip on the kit and sending the kit hurling right into the base of a tree where he hit it with a thud.

"Harefur what in that name of Starclan are you doing?!"

The elder limped over to her Clanmate to look him over. He shoved her away and frantically looked around.

"The kit!" Harefur lunged to his paws just as the twoleg crashed into the clearing.

She's a young twoleg with long golden brown hair now filled with twigs and blue eyes flashing with anger. She spots the kit not a few paw steps away and she covers her mouth with her paws. Harefur moves to put himself between the twoleg and kit.

"Leave him be you monster!" He hissed and spat.

The elder stiffened as a new threatening scent washed over them.

"Harefur." She warned.

"Not now Graymuzzle!" The young warrior meowed as he clawed at the outreaching hand of the twoleg.

Just then he stiffened as well, spotting a red creature behind the twoleg. A fox! A strong healthy one at that.

 _No way can a newly made Warrior and an elder fight off that beast._

Harefur felt his heart sink as the fox came closer. The twoleg looked behind her and flinched away farther away from the kit. Harefur made a split second decision

"Graymuzzle climb!" He snapped as he grabbed up the kit and started climbing himself.

As he was reaching the first branch the kit suddenly snapped awake and started kicking around

"MAMA!" He yowled.

Harefur was unprepared for this and dropped the kit who landed right at the paws of the fox. The fox licked it's lip and lunged for the kit. Harefur closed his eyes and waited to hear the poor kit being torn apart, only to hear the fox yelp in pain. He peeked out of his then widen until he felt like his eyes would pop out. The twoleg has tackled the fox and was holding onto its fur. Her face was a mask of determination as she wrapped her front legs around the fox's neck. The fox twisted this way and that nipping and biting her before getting a good bite to the throat. Harefur stiffened waiting for the fox to rip her throat out….but it didn't. Lack of air was making the fox weaker and weaker. It pawed at the air before going still.


	2. Chapter 2

Harefur was gazing in awe at the twoleg before climbing down the tree.

"T-that was amazing." He whispered to himself.

The twoleg took a few unstable footsteps to the kit before falling over. Harefur gasped and rushed over to her. He looked her over before coming to her neck.

"It was deeper than I thought." He mumbled sadly just as many more Warriors burst into the clearing.

"Harefur! What happened we heard a fox and came as quickly as we could."

The kit which had been cowering in fear not moments ago stood on shaking legs and bared it's teeth at the Warriors.

"You're too late!" He snarled.

"She's dead! Mama's dead!" He howled hobbling over to lay by the still twoleg.

Harefur touched his nose to the twoleg before standing before his leader with a bowed head.

"We were wrong." He mumbled.

"This twoleg didn't harm this kit at all. She threw herself in the path of a fox to save him."

The leader blinked his dark brown eyes and went to stand by the mourning kit.

"What happened to the fox?" He asked.

"She killed it."

The leader raised his head to gaze at the stars. He blinked as he saw the stars began to move. One of the cats shuffled around

"It's Starclan!" He announced.

"They are going to speak to us."

The other's gazed up at the stars as they moved closer and closer to the twolegs body. A figure appeared on top of the twoleg. A figure with fire red fur and deep wise green eyes. The Starclan Warrior looked sadly at the twoleg then turn his attention to the living warriors.

"Hello Poppyclan, you may have heard about me. I was once a leader of a faraway clan named Thunderclan."

He raised his head proudly. "I am Firestar."


	3. Chapter 3

The clan gasped then began whispering among themselves. There leader Mousestar raised his tail for silence. The cat began to speak once more.

"This twoleg had been falsely accused of a horrible act to which you stole her kit away from her."

He glanced once at the kit who seemed not to notice him at all.

"Starclan and I watched as this twoleg bravely defended what was her and we have decided something."

He looks over at the cats

"To give her another life!" He announced loud and clear.

The cats gazed dumbstruck up at Firestar.

"T-that's impossible!" One of the she-cats sputtered.

"It is not I assure you." Firestar mumbled.

"But Starclans powers can only do so much…..we can not restore her as she was."

He paused as he saw the kit raise to his tiny paws and move towards him.

"Whatever it take." He meows fiercely.

Firestar dipped his head and called out in a clear voice

"She will be reborn as a cat!" As he spoke those words the twoleg's body started to shine so brightly the other cats were forced to look away.

When they returned their gaze they found Firestar was gone as was the twoleg. But in there place…..was a beautiful golden brown she-cat with scared blue eyes.

"W-what." The cat's voice shakes as she looks around at the cats.

Her eyes spot her kit who was near Harefur. She bared her teeth and lunged forward keeping the kit under her as she crouched and growled at the brown tom.

"Stay away from Tim!" She snarls her tail twitching to and fro.

Mousestar steps forward towering over the young she-cat. Her body trembles and she curls her tail to touch Tim who stands under her with wide eyes. She narrows her eyes and raises her chin although it trembles as well.

"Go away!" She hisses.

"I am sorry for all of the trouble my Warrior had caused you." As soon as Mousestar spoke the she-cat gasped and looked once more around.

 _W-what! T-they can talk! Why am I so small?! WHAT HAPPENED?!_

The she-cat spun around gazing at the cats with a wide eyes.

"I-I'm dreaming." She mumbles.

"This isn't real…"

The other cats around her began to mumbles among themselves. Tim crawls out from under her and pushes his fur against her…...fur?! She lifted a shaking paw up to look at it.

"What happened?" She rasped out.

Harefur stepped forwards bowing his head in the deepest respect. As soon as he came near her the she-cat bared her teeth. The young warrior took a step back

"Y-you died." Harefur stammered.

"You saved your kits life and Starclan brought you back."

The she-cat blinked but still sweeped the tiny kit closer to her.

"Starclan?" She mumbles

"Who's that?"

Mousestar touched his tail tip to the she-cat and pointed up at the night sky.

"These are Starclan…..they are our Warrior ancestors. They watch over us and today they have given us a brave new Warrior."

He looked down at the golden brown she-cat.

"Will you join our clan?"

The golden she-cat shook her head from side to side

"No!" She meowed bluntly.

"I'm not gonna join a bunch of cats who just tried to kill my Tim!"

Harefur lowered his ears in shame

"We ar- I am very sorry about that." Harefur meows.

"I don't want your stupid apologies!" She snapped

"I wanna go home."

Mousestar shook his head sadly

"That won't be possible…..you're a cat now, not a twoleg."

The golden she-cat face became confused

"Twoleg?"

A sour faced tom scoffed

"What are you? A mousebrain."

Mousestar gave him a warning look

"That's enough Killer."

The golden she-cat shivered when she heard such a vicious name. She stared at the large black tom for a heartbeat more before turning away.

"What he means is what you use to be the creature you were when you fought the fox."

The large brown tom said softly. The blue eyed she-cat felt a wave of dizziness

"This isn't real." She meowed

"This can't be possible though."

Tim pressed his face into his mama's fur.

"It's better than losing you." He said his voice muffled by her fur.

The young she-cat's eyes soften and she bend down to lick him on the head she jolts back up. It had seemed so natural to lick his fur, to comfort him that way.

"I- I guess I have no where else to go…" She pawed at the ground.

Mousestar nods "You can stay with us for as long as you want...but we will need to name you."

The she-cat looked shocked

"But I already have a name!"

"That's your _two-leg_ name!" Killer called out venom in his voice when he says two-leg.

"That is true…. but you must know that when you receive the name we give you… you will always have some small part of you belonging to this clan."

"I-I accept." Her tail flicking nervously.

Mousestar nods and looks up at the sky

"Spirits of Starclan you know every cat by name. I ask you take away the name from the cat you see before you, for it no longer stands for what she is."

The young, now nameless, she-cat twitches her ear with an uncomfortable look in her eye.

"By my authority as Clan Leader, and with the approval of our Warrior ancestors, I give this cat a new name. From this moment on she will be known as"

Mousefur paused gazing at the golden she-cat as she wonders what kinda name these weird cats have.

"Twoheart, for she will always be a two-leg by heart."

The newly named Twoheart was slightly touched by his words and relieved for her name, it was like she got to keep a small part of her humanity.

"What about Tim? He is to join the clan as well? Wait-"

A terrible thought came to mind

"Do you expect him to fight for this clan as well?!"

Harefur looked offended

"Were not monsters you know. No kit will leave the camp until the age of 6 moons. How old are you little guy?" He asks to Max taking a step towards him.

Twoheart stiffens and moves protectively closer to Tim.

"I don't know" He squeaks

"I think about three moons." Harefur nods

"As for the name the queen picks."

Twoheart tilts her head

"You have a Queen? I thought that was your leader." She gestures to Mousestar.

"I am….do you let the ones who give birth lead you two-legs."

Twoheart blinks "You mean a queen here is a cat who gives birth?"

"What else would it mean." Came Killer's scornful voice.

"Hush." Came a she-cat's voice.

"But I didn't birth Tim." She meows.

"I don't think that matters, you're his mom that's for sure."

Twoheart purrs.

"In that case." She mumbles nudging her kit

"Let's get going…. Nightkit."


End file.
